


the touch of an angel, give me a taste of what's to come

by Anonymous



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Let Benny Be A Sub, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, The last 3 are implied ;), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benny and Beth spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: anonymous





	the touch of an angel, give me a taste of what's to come

Benny smiles contentedly as he watches Beth brush her hair out of the day's hairstyle. She’s here to play and he’s here as her second, but for now they’re both lounging in her hotel room, enjoying each other's company. Lately, both of their schedules have been packed, and while he can't necessarily complain, he finds it would be nice to spend more time together. Finally, for the first time in weeks, Beth and Benny are entirely alone for the evening.

Beth's wearing her white slip dress, the one that reminds him of humid nights in Miami spent lounging around half-dressed, focused half on their game and half on the silk straps sliding further and further down anytime she leaned over the board. Her gaze catches his own, her brushing pace halting when she realizes Benny is watching her. 

"What?" She asks, setting the comb down and walking over to the bed, her smile blinding. 

"Just admiring," Benny replies, matching her smile and tugging her hand to encourage her onto the bed. She climbs up and lies down beside him, and Benny turns onto his side to face her. Beth's hand immediately comes up to caress his hair, her doe eyes studying at him. Benny's own eyes close for a second at the feeling, at the frenzy of emotion he gets just from being in Beth's presence. "And I missed you," he says, barely a whisper, but she understands anyway. 

"I missed you too, Benny," she says earnestly, "always." She cups his cheek and leans in to kiss him slowly, tenderly, chasing his lingering melancholy away. 

"Well, now that we're here, " Beth says against his lips once they part, trailing sharp nails down Benny's bicep. "What do you want to do?"

Benny swallows, meeting Beth's mischievous gaze, feeling her fingers start to dance across his bare chest and coming temptingly near his nipples. She probably knows what Benny wants, because she usually does. She sees things the same way, and through all of the time they spend together, she has proven that more than once. 

Beth sighs at his lack of response. "Benny, tell me," Beth instructs, turning his head back to face her.

"I just want you," He admits, unable to look away from her eyes, which are even darker than usual. "Whatever you need," She smiles again, and Benny shivers at the hunger he sees in it. 

"Good boy," she says, sounding pleased, tugging her hand lightly through his hair and kissing the corner of his mouth, then down to his cheek, his jaw. And just when he's gone completely lax in her hands, she turns them over so she's suddenly on top of him, her dress rucking up as she pins his hands to the bed. Her loose hair tickles his chest as she kisses him deep, insistently, tasting of her cigarettes and chamomile tea. Then she kisses down his neck, Benny arching his head back against the pillows to allow her access as she sucks light marks into his skin, an outward claim on him even if just for a little while. 

She kisses her way down his chest, and Benny only briefly mourns the loss of the lipstick marks he usually gets on his skin when Beth still has her makeup on, but Beth's teasing scrape of teeth makes him quickly forget about that. Beth finally gets to one of his nipples and sucks the pebbled flesh into her mouth, closing her plush lips round the bud and making him cry out. She leaves that one peaked and cold from the spit as she moves on to his other nipple, now swirling her tongue around it.

Benny is left heaving by the time Beth continues kissing down his body, over his sternum and trembling stomach. Her hands leave their place of pinning Benny's wrists to the bed, but Benny knows to not move them if she doesn't say he can. She smiles at him for his obedience, looking up his body at him as she lowers her mouth to suck bruises on his exposed hipbones, making his hips squirm up. She's so close to his aching cock, and he can almost feel her warm breath through the material of his sleep pants. 

"Beth," he pleads, not even attempting to cover the desperation in his voice. "Please." She smiles at him, drumming her fingers lightly against his hips. 

"Hm... i think I've waited long enough to see your pretty cock," she says finally, and Benny groans, still not accustomed the way filthy words fall from Beth's beautiful mouth so easily. Beth's dirty talk mixed with praise always surprises him just as much as it did the first time he heard it, when he came in an embarrassingly short amount of time thanks to it. Beth's smile only grows as she pulls down Benny's pants, Benny helping by lifting his hips. Benny gasps as his hard cock is revealed to the cool air, and it's already leaking against his stomach. "Gorgeous, Benny," Beth murmurs as she drops his pants off the side of the bed and stares at his cock, before she trails one elegant finger down the underside of his length. 

He grits his teeth, his hips struggling not to buck up into her touch. Beth keeps one hand on his hip to keep him still as she wraps her other hand around his cock, pulling him off gently with a soft slick sound. Benny is always enraptured by the sight of his cock encased by Beth's fist, it seems somehow filthier knowing it's Beth's delicate hand around his aching flesh. His own hands just aren't the same as her elegant, deft ones that render him pliant and begging for more with the same surety as when they flit pieces across the board. Beth soon moves her hand down to stroke his balls. Benny whimpers at the light touch, biting his lip to try and stop from begging for more and just taking what Beth gives him. But he wants to provide more to Beth, too. 

He brings his hand down from above him to caress Beth's hip and down her thigh, before slipping it under her nightgown before she can notice. He's drawn towards the heat between her thighs, trailing his fingers along where her underwear is already damp from arousal. Her hips buck into his touch with a puff of surprise at the sensation. 

"Benny, you naughty boy," she admonishes, though she doesn't sound displeased in the least. Benny gives her a grin, but then he's pouting as she takes her hand away from his body to softly pry Benny's wrist away from her own body and back above his head. 

"C'mon, i need to see you," he says petulantly. "Please?" He adds a moment later, pouting even more. Beth pretends to contemplate for a moment, but Benny can tell she wants to get undressed too because her own need is growing. She finally tugs her nightgown over her head and pulls her underwear down and off the bed, Benny holding his breath as he takes in the sight of smooth, flushed skin, the light dotting of freckles scattering her body. He greedily soaks up the soft swell of Beth's perfect breasts, her pale stomach, the delicate curve of her hips, and just the slightest glimpse of her wet cunt between her thighs. 

Benny practically trembles with the need to touch her, and thankfully she takes pity on him and smiles gently, beckoning him towards her. He sits up a bit to run his hands reverently down her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing softly, circling her peaked nipples with his thumbs. Beth sighs in pleasure, a hand coming up to run through Benny's hair. 

"You can put your mouth on me, sweetheart," she murmurs, tugging his head forward lightly, and Benny moans. Benny immediately latches his mouth onto one of her nipples and sucks hard, his hand playing with her other tit.

"Good boy," Beth says breathily, and Benny moans again, the sound muffled by Beth's skin. He moves to her other nipple, tugging at it lightly between his teeth, making her pull harder at his hair. At the same time, his hand drifts down her body and dips between her legs, caressing along her folds just long enough to get two of his fingers wet.

She lets out a surprised moan, and yanks on his hair properly to tug him off of her. Scalp tingling with pleasure-pain, Benny smiles playfully and keeps eye contact with Beth as he brings his slick-covered fingers up to his mouth and sucks them clean. Her eyes glint, shaking her head while a smile crosses her face, and Benny admires her flushed cheeks and the way her mouth parts as she watches Benny taste her cunt on his fingers. 

Suddenly, Benny knows exactly what he wants.

"Sit on my face, Beth, please, use me to get off," he says in a rush, and she moans again at his words. Benny can practically feel her want and desire through her intense gaze, can feel her pleasure like molten heat going straight to his core, curling thick and deep within him and stealing his breath away. Once his hand falls from his mouth, Beth grips his shoulders and carefully pushes him back flat on the bed, and he goes easily. She keeps him pinned to the mattress with her intense gaze as she runs her thumb across Benny’s bottom lip. "Well since you asked so nicely," she says with a smile, sounding out of breath. 

Then she shifts up towards the top of the bed and straddles his head, and it's only her firm grip in his hair that keeps him from arching his head up and licking at her cunt. "Please," he begs yet again, then she's finally lowering herself down until she sits her cunt carefully on Benny's mouth while letting herself gently put some of her weight on him, knowing he can take it. Benny immediately moans brokenly against her, tongue flicking out to lick up her slick, dipping into her entrance where she's practically dripping with wetness. He whines at the familiar taste of her, the one he craves on lonely nights, that saturates his taste buds until all he knows is Beth. 

Beth rocks her hips down, cunt pressing against Benny's mouth as he wriggles his tongue almost frantically, trying to taste as much of her as possible. Benny gives a pleased hum against her at the sweet sounds she makes, gasps and small moans escaping her as she rocks wet and slick against his face with increasing pace, the sound filthy as Benny feels utterly drenched with her. 

Beth's thighs tighten more around his head, hips jerking forward as she rubs her clit against Benny just right. And Benny feels that this must be what worship is like, and he almost doesn't feel worthy. She falls apart so gorgeously, and yet she's still so real and raw and encompassed by devastating pleasure. Pleasure that Benny is giving to her.

He loves when he feels as if he's nearly drowning in Beth's heat and wetness, almost suffocating him with how vigorously he buries his face between her folds as if determined to taste every part of her that he can. She lifts off of him a small amount so he can take a break and properly breathe, but Benny immediately grasps at her thighs and pulls weakly at them to try and drag her back down. In response, Beth grabs his hands and pins them tightly down against the bed beside Benny's head. 

"No, only take what I give you, Benny. That's all you've got to do for me," she murmurs. Then after a moment where she flips her disheveled hair out of her face, she's rocking her hips down again while keeping his hands pinned together with her own. Benny can break free of her hold, but they both know he won't want to. "Good boy." She smiles down at him, though it ends with her tilting her head back with a hitched gasp. She circles her hips against him, body moving so beautifully and sensually against him, a thin sheen of sweat glistening along her soft curves and flushed breasts.

Benny can only keep his mouth open and his tongue writhing against Beth's cunt as she increases her pace, getting shaky and breathy on top of him. His hips squirm against the bed just from tasting Beth's pleasure, from feeling Beth clench around him when he presses his tongue inside her to taste even more of her wetness, like she's made of pure ambrosia. He insistently sucks her clit between his lips and she cries out desperately, hands squeezing his where she still keeps them pinned. 

She grinds down hard against him, and Benny can tell she's almost there, and he whines continuously as he pants and lets her use him to get off. "My pretty boy," she gasps, hips stuttering against his lips, thighs trembling next to his head. "You're going to make me come, oh—" Then her cunt is pulsing hard, feeling scorching hot and soaking wet as she rolls her hips desperately down against his mouth and comes on his tongue. 

Benny moans along with her as he's practically drenched with her slick and come and feeling dazed at seeing how she's become so undone because of him. Beth shakes through the waves of her orgasm as she rides them out, her frantic, broken pace descending eventually into a more languid one. 

"Mmmh, so good, Benny," she sighs in pleasure as her hips jerk forward once more with the aftershocks. Benny mourns the loss of her warmth and weight when she carefully gets off of him, but then she's immediately running soothing touches down his body. She props herself up over him and scoops up some of the slick on Benny's face with her fingers, letting him suck on them when he opens his mouth without prompting, always greedy for more tastes of Beth. 

But he's also needy and left wanting, squirming harder against the sheets and whining when Beth drags her fingers out of his mouth and down his body to tease the skin around his aching cock.

"Yes?"

"Yes, please, Beth—" he responds immediately, and then he groans as Beth finally wraps a hand around his cock. 

Benny feels himself whining as he soaks up the image of Beth, her cunt dripping with her arousal, her always-perfect hair falling in her face as a testament to her own desperation. She pushes herself back up to hover over Benny once again. She laughs at the incredulous look he sends her.

"What? I love you like this, spread out beneath me," she remarks, sounding even more out of breath than before. 

"I love it too," Benny pants, fingers twisting in the sheets in desperation. "Love you." 

Beth gives him a sweet smile and kisses him gently in reply. She goes slowly, working herself onto his cock until her thighs press against his, until Benny feels pried apart, filled up, nerves set ablaze with so much sensation. He doesn't even know what sounds he's making as Beth finally presses all the way onto him, and Beth pants above him, cheeks bloomed in a pretty pink as she stares down at him enraptured. 

His hands practically shake to be able to touch her, and she notices. "You can touch me, darling," she says, and Benny moans in relief. 

"Thank you," he gasps, immediately moving his hands off the bed to wrap around her waist, feeling soft skin beneath his palms. His grip gets tighter once Beth pulls out a little and then rolls her hips slowly back down, and Benny's head falls back with a whimper. She keeps up a steady, languid pace that drives him crazy, already pleading and arching up for more. He tugs at her hips, wanting her to go faster, to make her utterly fall apart, but instead she just stops completely, his cock buried inside of her. 

He whines in frustration, fresh tears pooling in his eyes as he thrust shallowly into the heat surrounding him, but Beth just shakes her head. "You won't get to touch me anymore if you don't take only what I give you, Benny." 

He bites his lip to stop from whining again, but nods his head in acquiescence.

"Good boy." She starts up her slow pace again and Benny lets her, allowing himself to just sink into the mattress and fuck Beth however she wants. He runs light, worshiping fingertips along her body as she moves, feeling the soft flesh of her breasts and caressing down to her flexing thighs. His mouth is parted in a continuous stream of little moans, but he doesn't beg for more. 

Benny feels fucked out of his mind now, everything quiet but for his intense need, the pleasure and he feels, and the way Beth looks above him with such love and adoration in her eyes. His own eyes grow hazy, struggling to keep them open as her slow pace drives him steadily towards a long-built-up orgasm. Beth clenches around him as her thighs start to shake from her efforts. 

"Benny, baby, you're doing so well, so good for me." Her voice comes to him as if in a dream, and his eyelashes flutter, a warm feeling seeping into him. 

"Please," he practically sobs, but it only spurs Beth on more. She's trembling now as she rides him with filthy-slick thrusts, moving one of her hands up Benny's body, skimming over his chest, and then resting lightly at the base of his neck. She doesn't apply pressure, just gently holds him there, and it makes Benny shiver. 

"When we're apart," Beth gasps, rubbing soft circles onto his throat with her thumb, "I get myself off by remembering how pretty you look under me." Her words make Benny's eyes roll back with a shaky moan. Of course, Beth has always had a beautiful voice, and now it's gotten to a point where just watching her speak to the press gets him hard. Yet she breaks him down so sweetly though too, doing this for him as much as for her own pleasure and satisfaction. He bites his sore bottom lip hard, pleading with his eyes up at Beth, his cock throbbing inside of her. 

"Please—please, Beth, I need to come." He says, voice fluttery and weak, his fingers scrabbling to hold onto Beth's hips. 

"Do you, now?" Beth's head tilts as she considers him, and an elegant hand comes up to cradle his cheek, her thumb straying to his lips. He sucks the tip of her thumb into his mouth and he hears the hitch in Beth's breath before she takes her hand away. "I suppose you do, sweetheart," she murmurs, and Benny gasps out his gratitude and tilts his head back against the bed. 

Beth looks down at him and smiles with delight at the way he arches and writhes at her touch. He must be quite a sight, his face covered in a mess of tears and drool and Beth's slick, his hair a mess from her grip. The sound of Beth's moving fast on his cock is almost unbearably erotic, and Benny can only grip the sheets and pant and hope to hold on against the brutal onslaught of his orgasm. 

She must like the strangled sound he makes in response, as she continues her efforts with newfound vigor. Benny swears under his breath and pushes himself up on one hand. He begins to thrust up, meeting every crash of her hips, and the air is full with the slap of skin and the headboard and their voices breaking. A second orgasm is bearing down upon her--he can feel it coming--and her rhythm stutters as the muscles in her thighs tightened. She shudders through her aftershocks, but doesn’t stop, not until he’s crying out, barely able to see through his tears, his entire body tensed and pulled taut, waiting to unravel at the seams. 

He's nearly there, and he finally catches her gaze, her deep eyes staring down at him with such a depth of pleasure and adoration. And then she says something again, in a soft yet commanding voice. 

"Come for me, Benny." 

Time seems suspended for a moment, as his back arches harshly against the bed, as his mouth parts in trembling breaths and his face draws up at the intense feeling of teetering on the edge. And like suddenly plunging over a steep, roaring waterfall, he falls, coming hard. 

His whole body quakes in time with hers as they both chase the final waves of their orgasms. He doesn't even know what broken, desperate sounds are coming out of his mouth uninhibited, but she seems to revel in them as she continues to rock against him, drawing out her pleasure while his hot come pulses against her walls. Beth murmurs gentle praise the entire time as well, a steady stream of Benny, doing so well for me, that's it, what a good boy. 

Benny finally gains more awareness as Beth slows her hips until he's settled down, with small shivers still racing through his body. He caresses over her body to help bring her back to him when Beth finally pulls off of him and lays beside him, smiling sweetly. Benny watches her as he catches his breath, looking at how flushed she is and how her limbs tremble against the sheets. 

She drags two fingers through the mess of cum between her thighs and lets him take them into his mouth, sucking them clean. Beth watches with a loopy smile and she moves to lay her body across his. "I love you, Beth," Benny gasps fervently when she pulls her hand back. Beth rests her forehead against his for a moment before kissing him gently and pulling back to look at him.

"I love you too, so much," Beth murmurs her words almost reverently, and Benny's hazy, half-lidded eyes catch onto her gaze and he can't look away.

She pushes Benny's sweaty curls off of his face and kisses him on the forehead, wrapping herself around him.

Later, after they shower together and order some room service, they put their sleep clothes back on and climb into bed. They cuddle up under the covers together and talk a little, but mostly they just enjoy each other's company while they still have it. 

Beth rests her head on Benny's shoulder with her arm wrapped around him, as Benny plays lightly with her hair. "You'll have to leave again soon?" He asks finally. Beth sighs and makes an affirmative sound, curling closer to him.

"I'll always come back to you, Benny," she whispers fervently. "I promise." Benny feels Beth trace gentle fingers over his heart. 

"I know,” he replies with a smile.


End file.
